Under Fire
by Allysmurfy
Summary: He's aloud a gun this time. This time his is going to help. This time he is meeting the Cherubs. This time, he is going to Sabotage, and Corrupt, he is going to gather Intel, he might kill some people. This time.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like the new version of Under Fire. I know this is similar to other stories…sorry. I do not own Alex Rider and I do not own Cherub…Though I think that Alex Rider is ten times better spy…

Alex was standing in Zara Askers office, a backpack over his shoulder, and a gun that was rubbing against his waist. Blunt had sent him here; they needed someone who knew about Scorpia, and _lucky_ him they chose him. Alex's thoughts wondered while he was waiting for the head of CHERUB.

"_Alex"._

_Blunt started, "We are sending you to help MI5 with an organization called Help Earth, whom we believe is involved with Scorpia. Now, the branch of MI5 we are sending you too is called CHERUB. They train child listening devices, which even have their own ethics committee. I, myself, just learned of this branch. If we had known of their existence then maybe you would have been involved in the first place. I do think it's clear that you are ten times more experienced than these children, and you are much better than them. Good luck, Agent Rider, you may need it."_

Alex was extremely mad when Blunt had told him, he now imagined that if he had showed any emotion when Blunt was talking he would have looked like one of those cartoon characters with smoke coming out of their ears. His punching bag had felt his anger, then later when had calmed down enough to think, he reasoned with himself, if the missions he did were too hard for them, what were these other 'spy' children like? What were their missions like? What was his next mission going to be like?

Alex's thoughts returned to his head as the door opened, revealing Zara Askers, who then was followed by two teenagers. From the looks of it, they were brother and sister. They stopped as they saw him. Alex was wearing an orange shirt, and from the file he read, he knew it was for visitors only. Alex saw the frown starting to develop on the woman's face, and he clutched the brown shirt in his hand.

Alex realized that he was standing. His other hand not clutching the shirt was at his waist where his gun was. Slowly, he lowered himself back into the chair he was sitting in, he was rather annoyed by his actions. Zara Askers now moved farther into the room, her gaze flickered to his waist then to his face. The two teenagers followed her in, they both slowly sat down in the other chairs. Zara spoke first.

"May I have your gun? They're not permitted on campus. While you're doing that, can you please tell me who the hell you are?" She gritted through her teeth.

_They're unarmed? No wonder their so cautions. _Alex shook his head, to clear his thoughts and say no.

"I can't give the gun to you, so, I'm afraid you're going to have to let that go…" He trailed off as he reached for his file that was in his backpack, he had packed several things he thought he might be needed, Smithers had also been a great help. Alex took out the file and handed to Zara who then raised her eyebrows at the file, clearly showing surprise.

**Agent - Rider, Cub**

**Clearance - 13/13**

**Age - 19****

**Joined MI6 - two years ago**

**Missions completed – 16 (does not count sub-missions or small intelligence gathering)**

**Missions failed - 0**

**Training- Sniping (and hand gun), Kayaking, Rock claiming, white water rafting, surfing, first aid, poison, wind surfing, swimming, sailing, skiing, snowboarding, mountain biking, A-TV's, lock picking, con art, karate (and multiple other fighting styles), driving, tactic escapes, mapping, archery, fencing, piloting licenses, … Agent has had other CLASSIFIED training, and not all skills have been mentioned.**

**Spoken languages - English, Spanish, German, French, Russian, Turkish, and multiple dialects of Arabic, has started Mandarin Chinese**

**Relatives - All related family deceased, lives with house keeper.**

**Injuries - CLASSIFIED**

Alex could see that the relatively short file surprised her. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again, obviously deep in thought. Alex could tell that the male teenager was getting impatient, so he wasn't surprised that the first one who spoke was him.

"Who is he?" The boy's voice sounded irritated, and if Alex could guess his age it would be around sixteen, the same age as him. The woman, Zara, spoke next. Her tone was slow and almost forced.

"This, James, is Agent Rider. He's from MI6; Mr. Rider is here to help us with a mission if I'm correct?" Her tone, sound like she wanted anything but his help, _well _Alex thought_, I didn't have a choice_ Alex nodded yes to her question, and took out his on copy of the mission debrief.

**Mission Name - Under Fire**

**Agents - Agent Rider, Lauran Adams and James Adams, mission controller Zara Askers, Ewart Askers will step in as head of CHERUB for the length of the mission.**

**Intelligence, Help Earth and Scorpia have temporally joined forces to complete project Under Fire. Intelligence gathered so far believes that the project is to take out a government military division, which division or government is unknown.**

**Mission objective - Agent Rider will be disguised as Alex Bishop an eighteen year old mercenary, and investigate through Scorpia, as the Agent is familiarized with the organization. He will also serve as back up. Lauran and James Adams will be disguised as Lauran and James Rhodes; they will infiltrate Help Earth and observe as much as possible. Objective is to gather information about operation Under Fire as quick as possible. **

**Threat level - 95/100, remain on high alert, this mission is life threatening, Operatives Lauran and James have the option to back out. **

**Equipment - Agent Rider will carry a Sig P226 E2, and .408 Chey Tac, a sniper file. Agent Rider will also carry multiple combat knives, and an array of poison. Other 'special' items were given to Rider by Kevin Smithers of MI6 before he arrived at CHERUB campus.**

**Both Lauran and James Adams will be given a combat knife and a Kel-Tec P3AT, a small hand gun that has had its 'break in period'. Let it be known that the Operatives will have to clean them regularly to avoid jamming problems. Both will have several canisters of MACE. They will also be given bullet proof jackets.**

**Zara Askers will be given a ZIGANA T 9mm, Mace, and an emergency phone in case one of the operatives cover gets blown.**

**Details will be given by Zara Askers and Alan Blunt at 1500 hours the day after Agent Rider arrives at the CHERUB campus. Agent Rider will be given a brown shirt to mark his rank.**

Alex saw Zara grind her jaw as she read the file, she then handed it to who Alex now guessed was James Adams. He saw James's jaw drop a little as he read over it, before passing it to his sister. Lauran Adams raised her eye brows, but remained silent. He guessed that if she was good enough, and dump enough she would go on to be a okay spy. He really was over thinking everything; he wiped his thoughts clean, and spoke.

"I would prefer it if you would call me Cub."

Zara frowned and spoke.

"I noticed you weren't given the choice to back out of the mission, why so?" Alex sighed, the tone of her voice was irritating she was trying to be polite, but failing. He would have to stop sighing, it made him sound annoyed, he had been doing it a lot lately.

"I've already agreed to do it." He saw Zara bite her lip as she looked at him.

"I believe James is older than you. Why isn't he being the mercenary?" Alex shrugged, he knew the answer, but he certainly wouldn't tell them, that Blunt believed he was much better than the Cherub's and that he was more mature, and now Alex was beginning to think that he was.

Zara waited for a few seconds for him to say more, to say anything; Alex didn't say anything. Zara sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Go… someplace. I'll have someplace for you to stay the night by diner. James will lead you around. For now, change and learn your way around the campus." The woman looked down at her papers as Alex left the room, trailed by the two siblings. As the door shut, he saw her rub her eyes, apparently being the head of Cherub was very demanding. Alex was still in front of the two Cherubs when they left the building; he knew where he was going. Smithers had provided him with a map of the campus among other things.

Lauran broke his thoughts.

"You know your way around?" Alex nodded and didn't comment as he headed toward the main building, the sleeping courters for all the Cherubs. He stuck to the shadows, looking around him; noting everything he didn't read about. Even the things he didn't read about Alex guessed that he knew more about Cherub's campus and its history than most of its agents.

Alex drew many looks of curiosity as he walked by; he forgot that he was wearing the orange shirt, and it wasn't exactly helping him blend into the shadows.. He needed to change, and quickly before he was confronted. Alex looked behind him, James and Lauran where still following him, good.

"I need to change." James nodded and took the lead. They walked into the main building and Alex followed the boy up several flights of stairs before they got to a large hall way which James turned down.

The hallway was just big enough for two people too walk by each other, the carpet under his foot was soft and he bounced a little every time he stepped. Towards the middle of the hallway James stopped outside a door and unlocked it. The room was large and comfortable feeling. There was a new fridge in one corner and a new flat screen television in another. A dresser and a desk, and a book shelf sat against another wall, while the bed made up another. Alex noticed his bags had been dropped off, he wondered if his stuff had been searched.

"All yours mate!" James said dangling the keys out in front of him. Alex took them from him, stepped into his room, or the one he would be staying in for the time being. Alex turned around to face James and Lauran, and shut the door in their faces; the last look on his face that they saw was a small smirk.

Alex new that James would open the door in the next couple of seconds, so he took that time to change out of his orange shirt and into his brown one, messing up his hair in the process. He had just pulled over his head when the down opened, revealing a slightly irritated James, and a bemused Lauran.

"Was it necessary to throw the door in faces?" James yelled. Alex replied calm and collectively.

"Yes".

It seemed that his short, calmed reply made the boy even madder. Alex raised his eyebrows. _Really, _he thought,_ you're mad at me because I closed a door in your face? Really? I think this one time Blunt was right. This mission I would need all my luck, and these two siblings are going to need theirs._ Alex kept his thoughts to himself has he stepped out of his room, locking the door behind him.

"So" He said quietly. "What are we doing now?"

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I liked this idea better, I know it's rather similar to Worlds Collide, I'm sorry. I just really liked this plot. The guns I looked up, all should be accurate. I wouldn't mind more help on the gun factor. Leave a review, it makes me feel nice. Oh, and I would suggest that if you like this story so far, or Alex Meets the Queen. That you check out From Paris with Croissants, which is also by me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. I am so terribly sorry. Have you heard of NaNoWriMo? Well I'm doing it...if you haven't then try to get on .orgif you can't that's okay alot of people are on the site and that makes it slow. You could exspect one more update this month, but I am mostly focused on my NNWM (National Novel Writing Month is too long, so is NaNoWriMo so I shorted it to NNWM) which happens to be a Alex Rider fandom...I hope you like this next chapter it isn't the greatest but I was more concerned about updating, so no complaining!**

**

* * *

**

Lauran was having an interesting day. Zara had come and told them to follow her to her office. She assumed that her brother, James had done something wrong. How wrong _she_ was, when they had entered the room a teenager no older then James had been standing. His hand was at his waist…because of a gun? She looked at Zara. The head of Cherub had a frown on her face as she edged into the room. Was she upset that the boy had a gun or that he was here? Or was she upset of both? Casting her thought aside she entered the room, settling into a chair next to her brother, He had been surprisingly quiet, that probably wasn't good for the orange shirt wearing guest.

Zara was defiantly mad about the gun, and the fact that she had no idea who this kid was. Lauran shouldn't be calling him kid…he looked about the same age as James…a little older? Or was he younger? It was hard to tell. From what she saw of him so far he was defiantly more mature.

Alex or Cub as he wanted to be called defiantly had a record. Sixteen missions in two years was a lot, but what kind of missions? The file said full missions…and the fact that he was going in alone. Wouldn't that be ten times more dangerous? Lauran didn't like it, but she wasn't really given a choice. Cub would do the dirty work on Scorpia while herself, James and Zara tried not to screw up their part of the mission. James was sure to do something wrong.

Cub had this attitude about him, he was clam and collective, and he never raised to her brothers taunts it was the only thing so far that she found respectable about him. Cub had asked a good question, what were they going to do? He knew the campus and there really wasn't anything they could show him that would impress him.

"We could go play some football on the pitches." Her 'oh so smart' brother suggested. What if Cub didn't like football? Her question was answered when Cub nodded his head. He was probably the only teenager she knew that didn't like to talk.

Lauran looked at his shirt; it was brown what did that mean? She must have voiced her question out loud because Cub answered it.

"It means I'm a visiting agent, and should be treated with as much respect as a white shirt". His calm voice was really starting to freak her out; it was a good thing they were almost at the pitches. Lauran could dump the boys and go find Rat, or someone else to complain to.

She forgot that with weather this nice, everyone would be outside. Cub was already drawling lots of attention; she knew most agents didn't like to be 'put down' in an unsavory manner. That Alex almost off handily mentions, not directly but it's woven into his tone and sly words. Lauran was ninety percent sure that there was going to be a fight. There was already a game going on and if the fight didn't start now then the result of the game might start it, she would have to see how it works out.

* * *

Alex's walking came to a stop as they reached the pitch. A game was going on at the moment, both sides were playing fairly and both had their weaknesses. Like a team of assassins he mused. Drat it! Now was not the time to be comparing a football team to an assassin squad! He looked over to Lauran to see her slightly nervous…of what? Alex was drawling lots of attention, and he knew from James that cherubs and a strong sense of pride in their work. Was she afraid a fight was going to break out? He couldn't help that he loved messing around with them. If a fight was to happen, then when and would he choose to provoke it? Yeah he probably would.

… Knowing their skill level of hand to hand combat could be useful on the field, and if he ever needed to escape from the base. God! Why was he even thinking about escaping! He had a mission to do lives to save, information to learn!

He snapped back to reality, the game had stopped; the players were all staring at him. Alex suddenly noticed that James and Lauran weren't standing with him. They had taken a couple steps back, so James was also expecting something to happen, or had his sister pulled him back? He didn't need to worry about that now, the ten footballers had come closer and they were now less than six meters in front of him. A boy, who Alex guessed was fast on his feet, but not the best problem solver called out to him.

"Who are you, buddy?" Alex started at him blandly, soon the teenager started to fidget under Alex's gaze. Lauran spoke for him.

"He wants to be called Cub, he's from MI6. So leave him alone." The group of kids, most of them boys looked surprised. _Of course _Alex Thought _they thought they were the only teenage spies. I wish. _The boy confirmed his thoughts when he spoke.

"No way, dude! Cherub is the only one who employs children spies!" Alex gave a short dry laugh and barked back.

"I thought I was the only one, what do you think happens when your ethnics committee says a missions to dangerous? Or the ones they don't even consider?" The boy stared at him and then snarled.

"Are you calling us weak? How do we know you're legit?" The group all moved in a little closer, edging around Alex. James cleared his throat.

"We just came over to play some football, but I know that Zara wanted Cub to take the obstacle course. I'll talk you guys later." With that the group disengaged and Alex slowly backed away, following James and Lauran to the course.

Alex swallowed; a fight had almost broken out. It didn't, but Alex didn't know if that was good or bad. Maybe, just maybe he might be able to find out the cherubs skills in a safer environment. Besides, a new mission started soon, against Scorpia Alex would have to be in the best possible condition for it; because with Scorpia no one knew what could happen. Alex certainly wasn't looking towards another run in with the group.

* * *

**Filler I know, but review because you have no better use of your time, except to read this. Don't deny thats true...or go and deny that is true and leave me a review saying so. See? That there was reverse somthing or another...**


End file.
